


The Best Ass in the 104th

by cqwrites



Series: Training Days [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, canonverse, do she got the booty, she dooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqwrites/pseuds/cqwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa's got her eye on the prize, and the prize seems to be Ymir's ass. A slightly crack-y, mostly canon-y drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ass in the 104th

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from an anon on my writing blog, cqsomethingdifferent.tumblr.com. Another anon has requested a sequel, so keep your eyes peeled, babes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Christa brushed her hair out of her eyes and slowed her pace. Shadis was having the 104th run laps in the blazing afternoon sun as part of their brutal training regimen. Sweat was pouring down her face and she could feel it trickling between her breasts and shoulder blades. Her classmates were similarly sweaty, and everyone looked irritated.

Even Ymir managed to look more irritated than usual. But what drew Christa’s eyes to the girl in front of her was Ymir’s ass. It was the perfect butt, or so it seemed to Christa. Round and muscular, but still soft enough to grab or slap. Christa often found her eyes drawn to Ymir’s butt while they were running or practicing with the 3DMG. The best ass out of all the girls here, Christa thought. And Christa prided herself on her powers of ass analysis.

Ymir twitched her head, trying to flick loose hair away from her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Christa, who was biting her lip and staring very intently at something right behind Ymir. Speeding up a bit, Ymir turned her head farther, trying to see what it was Christa was staring at. Suddenly she realized, and dropped her pace to fall in step with Christa. 

“Whatcha looking at, short stuff?” Ymir smirked.

Christa’s red and sweaty face turned redder. “Oh, n-nothing, just concentrating on the path,” she stuttered breathlessly.

“The path, eh? Looks like the same beaten path we always run on. Nothing special about it,” Ymir paused and narrowed her eyes. “You seem a little flustered.”

Christa ignored Ymir and pushed herself to run faster. Sweat was coming dangerously close to dripping into her eye, and she shook her head only to see Ymir keeping pace with her and grinning like a fox.

“I think I know what you were looking at,” Ymir hissed. “I think you were checking out my ass. You know, my butt. Booty. Caboose.”

Christa flushed crimson and ran faster. Ymir’s laughter followed her. “Ha! I’m right, aren’t I? Yeah, I know I’m right. You’ve got an eye on the goods.” Ymir cackled.

Christa whimpered. She was beginning to run out of steam. She wondered when they’d be ordered to stop, or if they would have to keep going until dinner. She was completely embarrassed at having been caught and wanted nothing more than to hide in the barracks. 

Christa slowed down again, panting. Ymir pulled ahead for a moment, and Christa couldn’t resist taking a peek at her butt. Ymir looked back and laughed again. Christa squeaked and slowed even more. “It’s okay, Christa, everyone knows I’ve got the best ass on base. Well, with the notable exception of your own. Now there’s a butt I could stare at all day,” Ymir smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

Christa was speechless. The gears in her mind were turning as she took a misstep and tumbled onto her behind. Fortunately, at that moment, Shadis called the trainees to a stop. Ymir offered Christa a hand. Christa mumbled a thank you and took it. 

Ymir couldn’t resist the opportunity. She pulled Christa to her feet and then placed Christa’s still-captive hand right on her butt. “There ya go, a little reward for running so hard,” Ymir teased. Christa blushed and opened her mouth angrily. “Uh-uh,” Ymir put a sweaty finger to her lips. “Go get some water. I’ll get my reward later.”

With that, Ymir winked, ruffled Christa’s wet hair, and sauntered off, leaving Christa reeling from quite a bit more than dehydration.

**Author's Note:**

> Another title considered for this drabble was "Christa Lenz, Ass Analyst". Do I have regrets? Maybe. Probably not.
> 
> (I lied in the summary. This is more than a bit crack-y. But who can resist a little good ass crack? ...ehhh get it?
> 
> ...Okay, I might have some regrets.)


End file.
